


Don't Close Your Eyes

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A Letter To Myself, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Poetry, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: We're just waiting for the sun





	Don't Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> It's not completely sad this time! Just mostly sad! Sad but encouraging, I hope.

Sweetheart, now, don't hold your breath

'Cause you know we don't have a thing left.

We're just holding out on happiness,

We're just waiting for the sun.

 

And all good things come to an end,

It just means we must begin again.

For each, a battle they must win.

There's a war still to be won.

 

So don't

Close your eyes.

Don't fall asleep,

And I will stay here by your side

 

Don't

Drift too far.

Don't turn away.

I swear we'll make it to the light.

 

Don't close your eyes.

 

Don't close your eyes.

Don't close your eyes.

Don't close your eyes,

Don't close your eyes...

 

Please don't close your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna shout at me in the comments, feel free to do so. It doesn't even have to have anything to do with this. If you just want to vent, have the fuck at it.


End file.
